The Perfect Gift
by bucktooth22
Summary: A fluffy Christmas themed Thilbo twoshot. Can be kili/fili too if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

AN: a little Christmas fic based on a picture I saw of Thorin tied up for Bilbo's gift.

Hobbits, Fili and Kili found, had odd holidays. For example, during winter they insisted on giving gifts to everyone. Bilbo explained it to the boys saying during one day in winter everyone gave gifts to people they cared about. It was found offensive not to give someone a gift if they had given you something. It usually lasted more than one day, spilling over into the following days where everyone tried to get gifts out to everyone. Bilbo said it had begun when the Shire was first blossoming and the hobbit's leader had a birthday. As it is customary for the birthday boy to give gifts out he would make sure everyone in the Shire got a gift on the day. After that, everyone just tried to make sure everyone got gifts on the day. Kili and Fili thought it was odd but after everything they'd been through with the small hobbit, the battles, being hunted, nearly eaten by trolls, etc. they just went with it and graciously received the gifts Bilbo offered them. They spent a lot of time in the Shire; it was so peaceful, just what they needed after the horrible events of the adventure. "Now the idea is to give exactly what the person wants most." Bilbo said as he handed the perfectly wrapped gifts to each boy. The brothers looked at each other skeptically, sharing a moment about how odd the Hobbit's holidays were before opening their gifts. The brothers looked surprised to find the beautiful chests they had buried in the troll caves. The three shared a moment reminiscing about the events, laughing and musing.

"Is it a custom of yours to wrap these gifts in paper?" Fili asked holding up the paper that had been encasing his gift.

"Yes. And you tear it off. It's fun." Bilbo said beaming as he cleaned up the trash.

"It just seems wasteful." Kili said.

"It makes the gift a surprise." Bilbo said.

"Would it not be a surprise when you give it to us?" Fili asked.

"I can take it back if you don't want it." Bilbo said smiling at the brothers who clutched their chests closer to themselves as they began plotting where in the garden to bury them.

"Are we expected to get you a gift?" Kili asked looking suddenly frightened.

"He said if is offensive not to give a gift to someone who gave you a gift." Fili said looking equally frightened.

"But it's your first time celebrating so I won't be offended." Bilbo laughed reassuringly.

"Have others given you gifts?" Fili asked.

"Yes." Bilbo replied. The brothers looked at each other guiltily.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit

It was well after the exchanging of gifts when Thorin arrived in the Shire. He visited relatively often since his nephews took up residence with at Bag End. When he got there Bilbo was out but the brothers were there. They hurried to wrap their uncle, telling him nothing more than "You're what Uncle Bilbo wants most!" Thorin protested but they tied him up with ribbons before wrapping him in paper and leaving him, tied up, for Bilbo. When Bilbo arrived home he was surprised to say the least. After untying and freeing Thorin who was thoroughly disgruntled Bilbo asked who'd done that to him.

"My nephews." Thorin said hotly as he righted his clothing.

"Did they explain anything?" Bilbo asked looking at the ribbons with confusion.

"All they said was that I was what you wanted most." Thorin said looking awkwardly anywhere aside from Bilbo. Bilbo thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization and he rushed off to find the boys.

When he found them sitting together outside he rushed up to them. "Why did you tie up Thorin?" Bilbo huffed.

"He was our gift to you for that funny hobbit holiday!" They said happily. Bilbo blushed furiously.

"You said it was supposed to be the thing the person wanted most and we knew you and uncle had begun courting on the adventure." Fili said.

"We figured you'd put it on hold while the new kingdom got settled so when we heard he was coming to visit the Shire for the first time since the battle we'd make it special for you two." Kili said offering Bilbo a flower plucked from the Bag End garden.

"I figured when he said we'd put the relationship on hold he meant he was stopping courting me to find a more...suitable for a king." Bilbo said blushing even more.

"Uncle Bilbo!" They cooed as they enveloped him in their arms.

"Understand the difference between dwarves and hobbits extends farther than holidays." Kili said patting Bilbo's head.

"Dwarves find more importance in love than in producing an heir when it comes to royal courtships." Fili said.

"So do you wish to resume our courtship?" Thorin said from behind them. The three turned to find Thorin standing there with a ribbon tied in his hair and a soft smile.

"A-are you sure?" Bilbo asked from his spot between the brothers, enveloped in their arms.

"Yes." Thorin said plucking the small hobbit from between his nephews and pulling him close.

"Then yes." Bilbo said laughing as Kili pushed a handful of wildflowers into the small hobbit hand. Fili beamed and put flower crowns on both of their heads.

"Let's leave them." Fili whispered to his brother, taking Kili's hand and tugging him softly away.

"Thank you boys." Bilbo whispered softly to the backs of the retreating dwarves, a smile tugging his lips.


End file.
